


Love Letters to Hell

by melbopo



Series: Mel's Valentine's Day Prompts 2k18 [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Courtship, Falling In Love, Letters, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: for my valentine's day prompt:magnus/alec + love letters





	Love Letters to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Jule, my love, my sun, I am so sorry cause I'm 90% positive this prompt did NOT come out at all how you expected and I love you!!!

Dear Prince of Hell,

I didn’t know that you were one to partake in kingdom gossip. Do you often pass your time by the rumor mill? I thought your schedule was filled with important lessons about royalty, commoner hearings, and practicing potions or have you been making your life seem more glamorous than it truly is to simply impress me? You already know that I find you to be quite... magical.

Word seems to travel fast for my mother, the _Queen_ of Idris, only announced that I am to be betrothed by the end of the year last week. As fellow royalty, you know I have minimal say in whose requests they accept but I pray that my voice is considered once the meetings and courtships actually begin. I fear that my siblings are right and that I’m too serious, sullen, and rule following for anyone to actually enjoy my company enough to court me. It would absolutely ruin my mother’s plan which I am even more afraid of.

No, I don’t think I have a choice in that aspect. But no matter if they select a wife for me to marry instead of a husband, I will accept the proposal for I owe a duty to my country more than just following my heart. I must do what is right for my people to secure a prosperous, peaceful future.

How do weddings work for you in your kingdom? Will your father appoint someone to be your partner or are alliances needed? Do your laws forbid you from marrying commoners? Is there a complicated courtship application process?

Hope you are well and continuing to enjoy your wizardry studies in between sending (and dodging) elaborate courtship requests.

Sincerely,

-The Prince of Idris

Ps. No, I can _not_ divulge whether or not your courtship request has arrived and made it through the rigorous vetting and acceptance process because I genuinely haven’t the faintest clue. But how nice would that be? Then I could finally meet my best friend.

~~~~~~

Dear Prince of Hell,

I have just heard the terrible news. Please write to me soon so that I know you are alive. Please, I beg you for my sanity.

 ~~I don’t want to...~~ ~~I can’t lose you.~~

Sincerely,

-The Prince of Idris

~~~~~~

Dear my prince,

Forgive my third letter in the past month alone, I know how much you hate responding to all your letters but the last two have gone unanswered. I hope that this letter finds you safe and well for that thought is the only one keeping me going at this moment. Word travels fast as you of all people know, but especially between kingdoms. I heard of the horrendous attempt to burn your castle and overthrow your father, the King of Hell. I was relieved when I was learned that it was a failed attempt; I heard that you narrowly escaped for the fire was started in your bedroom wing of the castle.

In the days that followed the news of the revolt and burning, it was as if a part of me was also destroyed in the fire. My sister claims that my body was here but my mind was gone, completely vacant at the the mere notion that you may be hurt or worse, gone. It’s a thought that had never crossed my mind because you are a prince, no _the_ Prince of Hell, and my dearest friend -death should not be associated with your name for centuries at the very least.

Are the other rumors true? Did you find refuge amongst knights of a neighboring kingdom? You do always sound to be both adventurous and friendly in your letters. And while I don’t want to rely on rumors, they are all that fuel me. The idea that you are indeed safe grounds me so I will indulge in the rumors until I hear from you myself (though an in person confirmation of your wellbeing ~~so I may feel you solidly in my arms~~ is what I’d prefer).

Please write me soon. Even if it is just one of your silly quips in your handwriting, I’d like nothing more.

Sincerely,

-Your Best Friend

Ps. Even on every mission I've ever been on I've never felt this type of fear. Ever. And not knowing whether you are alive or dead... I’m terrified. ~~I love you.~~

~~~~~~

Dearest Prince of Idris,

The rumor mill you’ve been circulating lately certainly is a good one for all that you’ve heard is true. I am indeed both safe and well, having befriended knights of a visiting kingdom who protected me during the attempted siege. I’m sorry for the delay in my correspondence for I am just getting your letters now as today is my first day back at the castle. I was delighted beyond words when I saw your familiar seal on many envelopes. You should know by now that I never tire of your letters nor dread responding to them, rather I look forward to them, for you always manage to brighten my day.

And of course, I am alive. Afterall, I have my first date in Idris in a couple of weeks since my courtship request was chosen by a certain stubborn, loyal, smart, and kind prince. I really am looking forward to finally meeting you in person and embarking on this next journey of our relationship together. I can’t wait to find out if you speak in the same manner that you write and if my rumor mill is true about just how attractive you and your multicolored eyes are.

Yours truly,

-Your Favorite Suitor

Ps. I saw that you tried to cross it out but I could still read it and I feel the same: I love you too.

Pss. Does this mean that this whole time we’ve been exchanging _love letters_?

**Author's Note:**

> the reason I didnt use names is because in my mind this is one of Magnus and Alec's past lives communicating from the Soulmate AU but Alec's Gift isn't extremely strong so he doesn't /remember/ Magnus from their past lives just from exchanging letters (but like Alec's Gift is kinda activated which is why he started communicating with Magnus at all/out of the blue ]more thoughts: Alec started this correspondence to learn about trade and exports of other Kingdoms for one of his studies but enjoyed the way Magnus wrote so they kept it up]). BUT I thought it might not make sense so I didn't include it in the same AU collection on ao3 (JK I ADDED IT CAUSE IM THE AUTHOR AND IT'S MY OWN HC ON MY FIC WHICH MAKES IT CANON jahrgrtjah)???
> 
> I dont even know with this fic tbh... I kinda like it cause it's a different take on love letters and is still playful BUT I'd love to hear your feelings??  
> ALSO I will probably honestly be behind on comments/responding for the next month because I have to move myself to a different state, so please don't take it personally! I genuinely love reading and responding to comments but I just want to like give a heads up!!!
> 
> You can find me and this prompt on tumblr [here](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/171625243156/im-weak-for-love-confessions-especially-in)!


End file.
